poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heart of Friendship and Love
They made it another ship and they saw Ratchet and Clank searching for something, and then Unversed is behind them Nova: Watch out! They save them Ratchet: Whoa! Thanks. Nova: No Problem. You must be Ratchet and Clank. Your team is searching for you. Ratchet: We know. And even though, you guys looks like Antuari They look shock Nova: How did you know them? Then Unversed appeared Clank: Not them! Nova: Looks like we have to fight. They are fighting them and they defeated them Nova: That's all of them. Otto: Ratchet, Clank. It's time for you to go back. Clank: No, we can't leave without something that precise to us. Ratchet: And I have to get for Antuari. They left Nova: Guys, wait! Otto: Come on, let's go find them. Hours later They are fighting the Unversed in Space and they saw a Star Crystal Nova: This must be a Wayfinder that Ratchet was carrying around. Otto: Come on, let's go back! They went off to the Galactic Rangers Nora: Ratchet and Clank have been sighted. At that time, they are in Dr Nefarious ship, wondering around the launch deck. Would you see that they are safe? Otto: Is Ratchet and Clank are you're Friends or your team. Nora: I'll have to say... They were our team. Nova: Okay. We'll head back there now. They went off and found them Clank: Ratchet. We didn't find that Star Crystal around here. Ratchet: There must be! I know it's here somewhere. Nova: Ratchet! Clank! We found you. Clank: Oh. You're the one who save us? Nova: I'm Nova and this is Otto. We come here to get you back at the Galactic Rangers. Ratchet saw a Crystal Star Ratchet: I found it! He grab it Ratchet: Thank goodness. Nova: So it really does belongs to you. But... Where have you seen that shape? Clank: Ratchet made that. He made of good luck charm that silver Monkey named Antuari show it to him. Antuari said team gave him charm was very precise to him. Otto: Did he said that to you? Clank: Of course he did. They look happy Nova: Then you're still alright, Antuari. Ratchet: This is great. I found my Good Luck Charm. Clank, let's go back before- Then some blast them and it was Dr Nefarious Dr Nefarious: I finally found you. Nova: Who are you?! You almost hit Ratchet! Dr Nefarious: I am Dr Nefarious. And I'm gonna destroy you. Anyway, Ratchet, do you have one last word to say? Ratchet: Alien Freak! Dr Nefarious: That's not funny! They are gonna fight them Nova: Looks like we have to fight. Ratchet: Yeah. They are fighting him and they defeated him Dr Nefarious: I won't forget this! He escape and then Galactic Rangers has arrived Nora: Ratchet. I told you not to leave us like this. Ratchet: I'm sorry. Brax: You've did a great job, Nova, Otto. Thanks. They look at Ratchet and Clank Nora: And as for you, Qwark. I want you to do another mission after I fired Ratchet and Clank. Qwark: Aw, great. They are gonna leave Nova: Nora, wait! Can you at least give Ratchet and Clank another chance? Nora: Another Chance? They failed their Mission and disobey our orders for this. Otto: But they need to have some Friends and Team. Failer or not, they will at least have another chance. And they will succeed one. Nora: Alright, I give them another chance. Ratchet: Alright! Nova: Thank you. She and Nova walk up to Ratchet and Clank Ratchet: Nova, Otto. Why did you say that to her? Nova: We're Heroes and that what Heroes do. And we like that charm you made. Ratchet: No Problem. Nova: Do you think maybe... My circle of friends could become part of yours? Ratchet: How come? Otto: Because we are you're Friends now. Our friends are Antuari, Sparx and Gibson. Ratchet: So.. we are friends. Nova: Yeah. Ratchet: Thanks. Clank: We better go, bye. They left and Nova and Otto left the ship